


蜂琴  代价 (第三十题)

by doom1226day



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, H - Freeform, Yuri
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doom1226day/pseuds/doom1226day
Summary: 其他短文請去看lofter: 鬼鬼露比
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shokuhou Misaki
Kudos: 25





	蜂琴  代价 (第三十题)

啊啊……

「呼……哼嗯、……」食蜂操祈咬了咬下唇，拚命的压抑著自己的声音。被领结缚住而没有办法轻易动弹的手腕转了转，却只是无劳的挣扎。  
「美琴……」  
「嘘……」

玩脱了呢……  
对上了御坂美琴炯炯有神的茶眸后，食蜂知道自己又一次挖坑给自己跳了。

但是、这次的情况比起以往任何一次都还要……

「哼……哈……等、等……」一次次差点脱离控制的感觉，食蜂只能仰头竭力呼吸着。  
……不妙。

「这就是妳要的回应，要好好的接下来啊。」御坂美琴挑了挑眉头，右手指尖的电流调皮地舞蹈著，彰显著自己的存在。

不可以发出太大的声音喔……电击使嘴角的弧度缓缓扬起。

“私の女王”

\--------------------------------------------------------

将时间拉回一段时间前。  
长点上机坐落在某处的女子宿舍中。  
两人房中、御坂美琴和食蜂操祈各自做着各自的事情。表面上看起来只是普通的同房室友，但只有她们才知道她们之间真正的关系。  
掛在书包上的小小吊饰、交错在彼此书桌上不同的笔记本，琐碎的日常皆在隐晦的暗示著两人之间那不同于常盘台中学时的仇视关系。 

自从放下仇视和不顺眼。她们的互动像普通朋友、室友、同学那样。一同安静地在房间内、享受著閒暇时光或是忙碌著课业，早已经是如日常般习惯。  
……但她们的关系当然不仅仅是朋友而已。

依靠著床头，前常盘台王牌手中翻弄著掌上电脑，正尝试着破关中。修长紧实的双腿平放在被褥上，一如以往的七分睡裤露出了她洁白的脚踝。秀气的面容上仿佛垄罩著一层乌云、眉毛挑起，紧皱著眉头，茶眸内也满是烦躁。触碰著掌上电脑的五指越发急躁，指尖和萤幕间发出了搭搭搭的声响。

刚从浴室走出的食蜂操祈看到了这一幕也只有微微挑起眉头，感到有些意外。能够随意黑掉別人电脑的电击使竟然因为一款游戏而焦躁不已，任谁都无法相信。虽然这个人不会这么做就是了。

轻轻擦拭湿润的发尾，食蜂走到御坂美琴的床边。  
像是做过了无数次，她自然的坐下，就好像是自己的床铺般。  
「还没破关？」  
「晤……比想像中还难。」御坂美琴看了一眼身旁的食蜂操祈，手中的游戏因为瞬间的分神而险些失败，她连忙将心神收拢，回归到游戏上面。

一时间，房内只剩下两人的呼吸声和搭搭搭的点击声响。  
注意到恋人完全不看自己的食蜂操祈下意识的皱了下眉头。漂亮的星星眼内酝酿起了一点小情绪，向来是他人目光吸引点的她，怎么可能接受自家恋人看都不看刚刚出浴的自己。  
「吶吶、帮我吹头发。」伸出手指，轻轻戳了戳御坂的大腿，食蜂将毛巾披在头上。  
御坂美琴却看也不看，只是抿了下嘴唇，「现在有点脱不开身、这游戏不能暂停。」话里满是要食蜂不要任性，自己处理的意思。

伸出的左手停下了动作，食蜂没有出声而是直盯着御坂美琴，星眸内流转著炫光，就像是……每次她準备出什么坏主义时那般。如果御坂美琴看到，肯定会打起十分警戒，毕竟每次被恶整的都是她。

食蜂的左手再次开始了她的任务，悄悄的移到自家恋人的腿内侧，五指充满暧昧暗示的顺着电击使没有赘肉的紧实大腿滑过。食蜂嘴角微扬，果不其然的看到了御坂美琴手掌一震差点摔出手中的机器，但为了游戏的接续，御坂只是低声警告著，「喂喂……別让我前面都做白工啊……」

但某女王大人当然不只这样，她的右手早已滑进御坂的上衣下摆，从后面轻蹭过对方的腰窝和背部，过於轻柔的力道如同……爱抚般。

「呜……喂！！」  
「啊啦……真可爱呢。」食蜂愉悅的瞇起眼，能看到王牌大人竭尽全力忍耐的表情可只有自己。她倾身靠近御坂美琴，拉近两人的距离。嘴唇靠著恋人敏感的耳朵，「美琴都没有反应、真是可惜呢。」一字一句吐出的话语伴随着热气呼进耳道，让御坂美琴下意识的紧扣手中的掌上电脑，茶眸内划过一丝混乱，「哼……妳故意的吧……」

女王没有回应，而是得意洋洋的笑了一声。两人身躯的相贴，让御坂能轻易的感受到食蜂那曾经被她认为是假胸器的柔软。

但是，女王不会止步於此。

嘴唇轻轻触碰耳垂后，一切就开始失序。食蜂在御坂美琴的耳侧和颈侧落下了一个又一个的细碎轻吻，没有留下痕迹，却在御坂的心头内起了一阵阵骚动。她可不是圣人，能够做到心无波澜。  
「操祈……」向来爽朗的音调扭曲，低沉的像是有什么要甦醒般。

「明明好几天没见面了、一回来就在玩游戏……」落下最后一个吻在御坂美琴的嘴角旁，食蜂抬头，眼中闪烁著，「这是惩罚呢。」得意洋洋地说完，她站起身，就想将已经被挑动情绪的御坂美琴丟到一旁。

「……是吗……」  
「欸！？」  
右手被拉住，食蜂回过头，却在下一秒被拉倒在床上。在那晃动的顺间，食蜂看到了被丟在一旁的掌上电脑。

和一闪而过仿佛能发散点点火炎般的茶眸。

\------------------------------------------------

「如果是惩罚的话……」低垂著头，逆着光的御坂美琴有那么一瞬间令食蜂无法看到她的正脸。王牌的手指窜入食蜂那毫无遮挡作用的丝质睡衣，模仿著对方刚刚做的一切。  
右手指腹轻抚、五指顺着脊椎缓缓向上，快感袭向食蜂操祈，但自知身处在宿舍中的她下意识的忍了下来，「嗯！……等等！」

食蜂抬手想推开被惹怒的御坂美琴，却被简单的用左手牢牢压制。经过了长点上机的能力训练和体能锻鍊，御坂美琴早已在力气一道上甩了食蜂操祈几条街，更別说食蜂那本就可怜又杂鱼的体力了。

御坂美琴挑了挑眉头，低下头伏在食蜂操祈的颈间。  
伴随着细微的疼痛，食蜂不用确认也知道又被王牌留下了领土记号。就如同以往每一次情爱前。  
御坂美琴看着显眼且短时间无法消失的吻痕，细细碎碎、那是属于她的所有权声明。  
明明知道这样会给食蜂操祈造成麻烦，但御坂美琴此刻也不想管了。毕竟……是对面先挑衅的啊……御坂沉著脸思考，探入女王轻薄睡衣的手却正点燃著火焰。

右手顺着腰线抚过，来到了御坂美琴曾经梦想拥有的柔软丰满。手指刻意地捏了捏下上方的茱萸，成功激起食蜂又一次的剧烈反应，「我一定会让妳满足，毕竟是惩罚呢？」  
「……哼、嗯，刚刚只是说笑的喔？」食蜂操祈连忙讪笑，但双手被紧捆的力道却说明了王牌的认真。御坂美琴俯身，隔着丝质的衣料含上微微挺立的红樱，吸吮又或是已舌尖撩拨，右手捏揉著被冷落的另一边，忽轻忽重地肆意将其用成不同形状，也不忘指尖照顾一下顶上越发肿胀的果实。  
如往常般相似的情事，但是身处的地方和被捆绑住的双手，都带给食蜂完全不同的感受。  
外头细碎的走动声、胸口处王牌的挑拨，混合一起变成了残酷的感官享受。

「哈啊……嗯……」咬著下唇、忍住那一声声甜腻，食蜂操祈的意识却逐渐朦胧。过於舒服的感官刺激带来的一波波冲击让她不自觉的厮摩著双腿。但御坂美琴又怎么可能让“女王大人”自己来呢。右手抓住床柜上的发带，将食蜂越发躁动的双手绑起。  
「吶、操祈……」御坂美琴仰身，茶眸流转著光芒，眼神如同猎人正观赏著猎物的挣扎，「接下来我该怎么做呢？」部分湿漉的睡衣勾勒出了食蜂操祈的傲人上身和那显眼的尖挺果实，明明穿着睡衣，却反而更显色气。  
而绯红双颊、染红的耳尖和淡粉色的肌肤更是表明着其主人的情动。

御坂美琴一手轻抚食蜂的脸侧。另一手则悄悄的退去食蜂唯一一道下身防线……蛛丝状的内裤被缓缓拉下，一点一点地展露出女王的祕密花园。  
御坂美琴嘴角扬起，「妳希望我……」将内裤拋到一旁，手指向下一探，如她预料般的一片湿滑，「从这里吗？」指尖顺着缝隙上下滑动，“不小心”的误入了几次，“无意的”压到被保护著的花蒂，「还是这里……？」纤细指尖环绕着花径入口旋转，次次都只有在门口打招呼却都不深入。而每一次的招呼更加的引起食蜂操祈急促的呼吸声。

「吻我、吶……美琴、吻我……呜……、」理智渐渐脱序，迎面而来的名为欲望的产物。食蜂被绑在一起的手向前环住御坂美琴的颈间，她急切的贴近两人的身躯。  
而面对主动起来的女王大人，担任先锋的王牌又怎么可能令她失望。左手托著女王大人的后脑，右手环绕着后腰。唇间相触，热度传递的同时、就连欲望都相连了起来。舌尖稍稍触碰彼此的瞬间就互相缠绕在一起，氧气变得稀缺、温度却变得更加灼热。无声的房间内、暧昧的吻声和喘息声交织在一起，两人意识一同沉沦於那滚动的情海之中。  
再也无法保持余裕、御坂美琴失去了不久前的从容不迫。单手抽起食蜂的睡衣，灼烧著点点情炎的茶眸贪婪的将一切收入眼中，丰满的柔软、艷红的待采红樱、滑顺地难以离手的柔嫩肌肤、充满弹性的臀部和美好的双腿曲线……和藏匿在之中的祕密花园，那个只允许御坂美琴一人独自进入的花园。

五指在那傲人身躯上四处游移，御坂美琴再次吻上食蜂操祈。不再完全温柔的吻，有些失控的舐咬，直到食蜂的唇变得炫目诱人的红。两人微微拉开距离时，还能看到那暧昧不已的银色丝线断开。  
「美琴……」已掌控他人心智闻名的女王，此时却也脑内一片模糊，只剩下意识的呼唤。被脱得一丝不掛、冬天之中却全身燥热、然而体内那骚动、难以言喻的感觉，却在吶喊着它的需求。  
宛如小猫般，勾人的身姿和丰满贴着御坂美琴，食蜂操祈说出的话语彻底引爆了御坂美琴仅剩的点点理智。

「上我……」女王对着王牌下了命令。

御坂美琴右手单指贴上细缝，轻易的滑进早已黏稠的花径。一段时间没有欢爱过、异物的进入令食蜂操祈哼了一声，早已湿润不已的星眸又落下了几滴泪水。  
「很快就不会痛了……」微哑的温柔嗓音，稍稍安抚著食蜂躁动的情绪。御坂美琴吻上食蜂，右手则缓缓的前后抽动。  
「呜、……」舌尖被紧紧纠缠，空气被毫不犹豫的搾取，食蜂想要哭喊出声却牢牢记得外面还有人在走动这件残酷的事实。进入她身体的纤细长指更是多了一指，正不断的加速著。  
积蓄在一起的快感不断刺激著食蜂操祈本就敏感的身躯，御坂抬起头让食蜂得已呼吸氧气，如同蜂蜜般甜腻的吻，与食蜂接吻、她永远不会腻。嘴角微微扬起，指间的动作却是越发快速。

「操祈……」微哑的嗓音、细细呢喃著世界上最美好的话语，「我爱妳……操祈……」一声声的呼唤就像是最后一根导火索，点燃了食蜂最后的防线，最终溃不成提，「啊！……」最后袭来的快感崩溃化成了暖流，迫不及待的迎向御坂美琴的指尖将其包腹。深知自家恋人的极限在哪的王牌，在那瞬间用吻封住了女王的娇声。她可不愿这美妙的声音分享给其他人……

御坂美琴轻笑，茶眸闪烁著微光，「还是一样敏感……」造物主是公平的，给了食蜂操祈无人能及的美好躯体的同时，也赠予了比別人更敏锐的感官。即便两人之间经历过多次的情爱，食蜂操祈还是能轻易的达到高潮。  
御坂抽出两指、上头满是女王赐予的新鲜蜂蜜，舌头缓缓舔拭指尖、刻意的在食蜂操祈面前一点一滴的舔净，「真甜啊……」  
身躯明明才刚发洩过一次，食蜂看着恋人舌尖滑过那些黏腻、带起的银丝暧昧不已……她的身体又有了反应。想遮住眼，却又苦於双手被缚住。

御坂美琴满足的看着再次陷入情动的自家女王，在她耳边低声呢喃道：「还没结束喔……」灼热的气息吹进耳道中、食蜂操祈下意识的缩了缩身躯，却反而贴向御坂。

食蜂操祈喜欢接吻，这点尤其体现在情爱时。只要感到不安或是焦急，她的星眸内就会盈满着想要接吻的想法。而御坂美琴是最为明白这一点的人了。她看着食蜂讨吻的表情，扬起了坏笑。左手轻轻抚过食蜂的大腿内侧，她们再次吻上。

\-----------！！！

「啊啊啊、……」生理性的泪水瞬间从眼角流出。一阵颤栗感从大脑窜过脊髓、流过全身，被雷电击中般战栗的快感袭来、食蜂操祈再次卸下了盔甲，爱液打湿身下的床铺。模糊的目光中、她看到了御坂美琴的坏笑……和她发梢上的点点雷光。

这明明就是真正的电击阿！  
犯规……太犯规了！！

食蜂操祈想要唾弃悄悄用能力的御坂美琴、却发现舌尖麻的无法说话。  
御坂左手上跳跃著电光、五指顺着大腿内侧滑动到外侧，在一路向上……经过了臀部到达腰间，柔嫩滑润的手感令她爱不释手，被驯得服服贴贴的小小雷光不断给予食蜂操祈从未体验过的至高愉悅。  
「啊、哼嗯……」  
「……呜嗯、美琴……！等、等……哈啊！……」仅仅是触碰、抚过的每一处，都像是被点火般，食蜂操祈只能拚命压抑著娇喘、却仍然止不住从口中流露出诱人的声音。

「嘘……不可以发出太大的声音喔……」沉溺在女王动人的身姿中、御坂美琴左手消掉电光，不知何时右手指尖又抵在花园的门口，吻了一下恋人大汗淋漓的身躯，她如同诱惑人的恶魔般，笑得温柔又勾人。

属于恋人间的心灵感应像警报般铃声大作，食蜂操祈无法想像等等袭来的快感，「美琴、等！……」  
「私の女王……」御坂指尖探入、微光闪烁著。

那是从未体验过的……宛如坐上云霄飞车般直上直下、又像是溃堤的洪水，食蜂脑海内一片白光、身躯因为过激的快感而持续失控。从嘴中洩出的天籁之音，尖锐且高昂。  
被做到昏迷，这件事情食蜂操祈始终认为那只是谣言，但现在……

她身体力行的深切感受到了。

\------------------------------------------------

在食蜂清醒，看着像是大狼狗俯在她腿间舔舐的御坂美琴、脸上甚至还沾到一点透明爱液后，再次被狠狠的玩弄了一番又是另一个故事了。

\------------------------------------------------

早晨甦醒时，食蜂操祈更是拖著疲惫的身躯对着长点上机宿舍内每个人使用能力，她一边红著脸一边读取著记忆。然后恼羞的将那些带有听到暧昧声响的记忆全部替换掉。

从那天之后，长点上机传出了超能力者中的第三位----御坂美琴在宿舍中因为肚子不适而停不下排气(放屁)的声音这样的谣言。

而女王对王牌的报复、用能力将无防备的电击使控制住……做些不可描绘之事……又是另一个故事了。


End file.
